Secreto de a dos
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden decir a luz del día. Cosas que es mejor decir cuando te ilumina el fuego de una chimenea. Cosas que decir entre susurros, cuando los demás duermen. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio"Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de_ _junio_ _"Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar nada. Pero ya no me queda nada para empezar mis vacaciones y esta viñeta quería ser escrita. Además, se me acababa el tiempo para responder al reto. Así que aquí les dejo una escena perdida en el tiempo._

 **Secreto de a dos**

Theo no esperó a que la puerta de la sala común se abriera completamente. Se deslizó al interior con rapidez, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a aparecer en la esquina para preguntarle qué hacía fuera de su cama a esas horas. Esperaba que Zabini y Goyle no se hubieran percatado de su ausencia nocturna. Crabbe estaba patrullando, como hacía casi siempre. Los Carrow le habían otorgado el poder que el chico había anhelado toda su vida.

—¿Dónde estabas, Theo?

El muchacho dio un respingo. En uno de los sillones junto al fuego moribundo estaba una chica. El pelo rubio estaba atado en un peinado desordenado y llevaba un pijama verde. Por supuesto, toda una Slytherin cliché.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Daphne?

Ella sonrió de lado y le indicó que se sentara en el otro sillón.

—Yo pregunté primero —murmuró. En el silencio absoluto de la oscura habitación, su voz sonó fuerte, tanto que Theo ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse para escucharla. Él no contestó, por lo que ella dejó escapar un bufido exasperado—. Vale, no podía dormir —confesó—. Últimamente es difícil.

El joven levantó una ceja. Hasta donde él sabía, los Greengrass estaban fuera de cualquier peligro, aunque no se hubieran unido a los mortífagos. Eran sangre pura y estaban orgullosos de ello. Eso bastaba para cualquiera.

—Tus padres no se han metido en líos… —indicó él, dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

Su padre era uno de los locos que seguía a Voldemort, uno de los que le había jurado lealtad. Miró a su brazo, cubierto con la túnica negra del uniforme. Sabía que estaba ahí, marcando su piel. Lo había hecho por su padre.

—Ya. Pero Astoria y yo estamos aquí —replicó Daphne, apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro—. Los Carrow no son precisamente angelitos.

—No les van a hacer nada.

—Uno nunca sabe. Ahora basta con que ellos crean que los has mirado mal para que te ganes unas cuantas _cruciatus_. Cortesía de la casa.

Theo no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el mordaz comentario de la chica. De cualquier forma tenía razón. Hasta hacía pocos días, los Slytherin se habían sentido invulnerables antes el nuevo régimen de Hogwarts, pero una semana antes, Alecto Carrow había cogido a Vaisey, un chico de quinto de la mesa de las serpientes. Lo había torturado delante de todo el colegio, acusándolo de ayudar al dichoso ejército de Dumbledore.

El único que osó decir algo fue Longbottom. Y eso sólo sirvió para que la maldita de Carrow se ensañara aún más con el pobre Vaisey.

Por más que Theo había intentado desviar la mirada, no había logrado hacerlo. El rostro del muchacho, torcido de dolor, estaba grabado a fuego en su mente.

Daphne tenía razón.

Ya nadie estaba a salvo. Por mucho que estuvieran al interior de Hogwarts, la guerra se las había arreglado para entrar ahí.

—¿Qué hacías allá afuera? —Daphne había recogido las piernas y tenía la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, mientras miraba a las llamas. Él no contestó—. Turpin, ¿no?

El joven frunció el ceño. ¿Tanto se notaba?

—No soy tonta —bufó la muchacha, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. De hecho, creo que hasta Crabbe y Goyle lo han notado. No conoces la sutileza.

Silencio. Theo volvió a mirar al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Lisa era una cabezota increíble. Había intentado convencerla de que dejara a sus amigos del ED. Los Carrow la tenían tomada con ellos y él no quería verla torturada. Pero ella se había negado. Había dicho que la necesitaban y que no iba a dejar a sus amigos de lado.

—¿Está con ellos? ¿Con el ED? —preguntó Daphne bajando la voz, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos en la sala vacía—. Puedes decirme. ¿A quién le voy a decir? ¿A Pansy?

El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, lo que fue respuesta suficiente para ella. El fuego seguía resistiéndose a morir en el hueco de la chimenea.

—Lo siento, Theo. Es una mierda.

—Y mucho.

—¿Qué dice tu padre? —Su compañera había dejado que su largo cabello rubio le cubriera el rostro.

—No sabe. ¿Cómo se supone que le diga eso?

Por supuesto que su padre no sabía que él estaba involucrado con una traidora. Con una persona que estaba luchando activamente por todo lo que él representaba. No, jamás le diría a su padre la verdad sobre su relación con Lisa. Ni siquiera la había nombrado delante de él. Hasta donde él sabía, su padre no sabía que Lisa Turpin existía. Y así se quedaría por todo el tiempo posible.

—Lo siento. Debe ser una mierda —murmuró Daphne—. Mis padres… son distintos.

Theo conocía a los padres de su compañera. Siempre iban a buscar a sus hijas al andén 9 y 3/4, recibiéndolas con un abrazo cariñoso. Tan diferentes al padre que lo saludaba con un apretón de manos y un par de palabras serias.

Su padre nunca había sido muy de gestos cariñosos. Simplemente no iba con él.

—No se han metido en este lío ni nada —siguió Daphne, sin quitarse el pelo del rostro. Theo no recordaba haberla visto haciendo eso antes—. No son mortífagos, aunque no han hecho nada… como lo que hacen los _otros_.

No tenía que decirlo, Theo sabía perfectamente a quiénes se refería. A gente como los Weasley y los Bones. Gente que estaba luchando en contra del Señor Tenebroso, afuera. Theo sabía qué estaban haciendo los mortífagos, por su padre. Suponía que tarde o temprano lo metería a él también, pero por el momento sólo había escuchado acerca de lo que hacían. No tenía prisas por ser un testigo de todo.

—Tienes suerte.

Más silencio entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Daphne seguía escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello. El fuego en la chimenea continuaba crepitando. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que se apagase? Era una de esas cosas que uno no podía saber.

Lo único que se podía hacer era esperar a ver qué sucedía.

* * *

 _En mi canon mental, Theo y Daphne son amigos. No particularmente cercanos (por eso de que Theo es un solitario), pero sí pueden hablar de cosas de las que no hablan con nadie más. Así que aquí está un momento en su amistad, cuando las cosas estaban especialmente complicadas._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en serio. Yo disfruté al escribirlo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
